Behind the Scene Fangirlz
by anakinuchiha45
Summary: Operation T.Y.C. What's that? Tke your choice of the boy. sasusaku nejiten shikaino naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Behind the Scene Fangirlz

Look! IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA!

NARUTO UZUMAKI!

NEJI HYUGA!

SHIKAMARU NARA!

These cries where heard every day by there annoying fan girls.

"Jeez, when do we get a break!" asked Sasuke. "Probably never." replied Naruto. "What a drag." I knew you'd say that Nara. "Well, all this running is to troublesome for me. I'm gonna take a break." "You want to get caught by the fan girls?" replied Uchiha. "No sir!" Then keep running! " What a drag!!!!" Wait till the 1st day of school tomorrow. "No!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxx

"So Sakura you like that Uchiha, right?" asked Ino. "I guess so." "And what about you Tenten? Hyuga right?" Yeah, replied Tenten. What about you Hinata? No, let me guess: Naruto Uzumaki. "Yeah. How'd you know?" … HahhhhhhhHaahhhhh! Oh boy, that was rich Hinata! "Is it really that obvious?" Hinata asked. … HahhhhhhhHaahhhhh! "You guys are mean." Oh come on, the only one who don't know is that dense blond! "Don't make fun of him!" Hinata said activating her Byakugan. "Ahhhhhh!" The girls screamed and ran out of the room. "Come on! I was just playing guys." "Are you sure?" asked Tenten. "Yes, we haven't asked who Ino likes yet." "Awe man" Ino moaned. So spill it. "No" Ino spat out. "Well, you leave us no choice. Hinata, take her away for torture and interrogation. You know her most feared thing: Polka music." "No, No No ho ho ho ho!!! Anything but that!" Then tell us your crush!" pleaded Sakura. "Never!" Ino said again. "Hinata, get the chair and some rope and the record player." Sakura commanded. Please Hinata! I will never make fun of Naruto again." Ino pleaded. "Sorry Ino" Hinata tried her innocent look. "Okay! It's Nara Shikamaru!" "Now was that so hard?" Tenten asked. "Yes" Ino replied. Okay, tomorrow is the 1st day of school right? So time for:

**Operation T.Y.C**

"What does that stand for?" asked Hinata.**"**Take-Your-Choice." replied Sakura. "So let me guess, commented Ino, we take the guy of our pick?" Correct. "But what about the fan girls?" asked Hinata. "I've got that covered." Tenten butt-in. "Tomorrow is gonna be a long day." Sakura put in.

I know I suck at writing. Please help with comments.


	2. Blow Up School

Behind the Scene Fangirlz

Look! IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA!

NARUTO UZUMAKI!

NEJI HYUGA!

SHIKAMARU NARA!

These cries where heard every day by there annoying fan girls.

"Jeez, when do we get a break!" asked Sasuke. "Probably never." replied Naruto. "What a drag." I knew you'd say that Nara. "Well, all this running is to troublesome for me. I'm gonna take a break." "You want to get caught by the fan girls?" replied Uchiha. "No sir!" Then keep running! " What a drag!!!!" Wait till the 1st day of school tomorrow. "No!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxx

"So Sakura you like that Uchiha, right?" asked Ino. "I guess so." "And what about you Tenten? Hyuga right?" Yeah, replied Tenten. What about you Hinata? No, let me guess: Naruto Uzumaki. "Yeah. How'd you know?" … HahhhhhhhHaahhhhh! Oh boy, that was rich Hinata! "Is it really that obvious?" Hinata asked. … HahhhhhhhHaahhhhh! "You guys are mean." Oh come on, the only one who don't know is that dense blond! "Don't make fun of him!" Hinata said activating her Byakugan. "Ahhhhhh!" The girls screamed and ran out of the room. "Come on! I was just playing guys." "Are you sure?" asked Tenten. "Yes, we haven't asked who Ino likes yet." "Awe man" Ino moaned. So spill it. "No" Ino spat out. "Well, you leave us no choice. Hinata, take her away for torture and interrogation. You know her most feared thing: Polka music." "No, No No ho ho ho ho!!! Anything but that!" Then tell us your crush!" pleaded Sakura. "Never!" Ino said again. "Hinata, get the chair and some rope and the record player." Sakura commanded. Please Hinata! I will never make fun of Naruto again." Ino pleaded. "Sorry Ino" Hinata tried her innocent look. "Okay! It's Nara Shikamaru!" "Now was that so hard?" Tenten asked. "Yes" Ino replied. Okay, tomorrow is the 1st day of school right? So time for:

**Operation T.Y.C**

"What does that stand for?" asked Hinata.**"**Take-Your-Choice." replied Sakura. "So let me guess, commented Ino, we take the guy of our pick?" Correct. "But what about the fan girls?" asked Hinata. "I've got that covered." Tenten butt-in. "Tomorrow is gonna be a long day." Sakura put in.

I know I suck at writing. Please help with comments.


End file.
